My Knight In Shining Armor
by Emotional Writings
Summary: Ginny wants Harry and undergo changes so he'll notice her, but gets another's attention instead. Who's the other person? Find out by reading this story. R&R plz, thankz.
1. Death Wish part one

A/N: This is how i feel sometimes.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't any from this story except the plot!!!  
  
******  
  
Chapter One, part one.  
  
Dead Wish  
  
Tears stream down her freckled face and her now-red nose threaten to do the same. Ginny Weasley  
sniffed it back before it could come down. She wiped way the tears with the back of her hand and   
try to concentrate on the path ahead of her. She was running away, far away, from the boy she  
loved since the first time she met him.   
  
'But' she thought, 'he didn't love me'.   
  
More tears of painfell from her eyes.   
  
'Why me? Why does it always happen me?' thought Ginny.   
  
Now she ran faster than before, away from... them. She was running closer to the Forbidden Forest, but   
she didn't care what dangers ly there. The pain he gaved her, she just wanted to get away from it all.   
Ginny ran into the forest, a wandering branch swipe against her skin. She put her pain at the spot and   
was surprised to find it warm, blood flow from it. Distracted, she didn't see the rock in her way and fell   
over it. Mud smeared over her face while her ankle screamed with pain. Thus she lay, on the ground, crying   
more harder than before.   
  
Ginny closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming down, but a memory came to her vision. As she opened  
them, she saw rain fall down from the skies. Cold, wet, and heartbroken she remembered what happened  
two weeks ago and how her mission failed. A Drop came down her stomach.   
  
"Why can't I just die?" Ginny whispered through the rain. "Why....?"   
******  
I'm just typing this as i go along, so wait like 20-30 mins for the next chappie. Review plz, it helps me  
write better!!!! 


	2. Over Looked

A/N: This is longer and better than the last chappie.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't any from this story except the plot!!!  
  
******  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Over Looked  
  
Ginny Weasley, the youngest of seven, sat at her desk, writing an owl to her friend, Hermione. Over  
the summer, they had gotten along quite well together. Since Herm's best friends were only boys and   
Ginny's only siblings were boys, they confide in each other and knew each other's secrets.  
  
It was around three in the morning and Ginny couldn't sleep and decide to owl Hermione with news.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Guess, what!!!! Harry is coming over tomorrow, i'm sooo excited. I can't sleep that's why i'm writing   
this letter to you now. Ron is doing fine, if you want to know *wink*. Any how, are you coming over too?  
I'm not sure if Ron invited you yet, if not then I Ginny Weasley cordinally invite you to have a summer  
filled with boredom and consist of talking about boys (and school if you want). Well got to go, I need  
some beauty sleep.  
  
Love,  
Ginny.  
  
After reading the letter over and declaring it perfect, she rolled it up and tie it to Dawnwig, an owl her   
parents got her for becoming prefect last year. Dawngwig gave Ginny an affectionate peck on the cheek and soar  
out the window. Ginny watched it for a minute then went back to sleep.  
  
She woke up to the usually banging of Ron.   
  
"Percy, Harry's coming over any minute, open up!" shouted Ron from the hallway.  
  
Ginny sprung fromt the bed apon hearing Harry's name. She dressed quickly and went outside.   
  
"Good Morning Ron," she said to Ron. He grew taller and was a head taller than Ginny and according to the  
girls at the school, he gotten cuter. 'But no cuter than Harry' she thought to herself.  
  
"Morn'in Gin- Percy open up!" said Ron. He bang at the door a couple of times until a head stuck out.   
  
"Will you quit it? I'm late!!" said Percy scowling.  
  
"Your're head of your deparment, no one gives a damn if your're late or not!" said Ron.  
  
Ginny sniggered. Percy gotten promoted to Head of the Deparment of Magical Cooperation since Ginny's third  
year at Hogwarts. Misteriously, Mr. Crouch died and Percy was the only one with the intelligence up for   
the job. Percy has a thing about being on time and hates going to work late. Every now and then Fred and  
George would fiddle with his alarm clock. Even though Ginny loved Percy to pieces, she and the rest of the  
Weasley siblings can't help but making fun of him.  
  
"Well if you want the bathroom, tell Fred and George not to tamper with my alarm clock!" Percy shouted and his   
head disappear behind the door with a bang.  
  
Ron moaned and started to bang on the door again. "Perc-"  
  
The door open and two toothbrushes sailed out to them. They both caught their toothbrushes.   
  
"Go brush somewhere else!" Percy yelled behind the door.  
  
"What about the-" Ginny was about to say toothpaste when a tube of it came flying out. Ron caught it. "Thanks!"  
  
They went downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was making pancakes.   
  
"Mmmm..blu.ery..pan.kes," said Ron through a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"Good Morning to you too, sink please you two," she said.  
  
They qickly brush somemore, rise, garggle, spit, and wipe the toothpaste off their faces.   
  
"Have you seen the twins?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.   
  
Ginny looked at the delious pancakes she made and started grab some but Ron end up getting it all.  
  
"Hey!" she protest.  
  
"Nope, I've got no clue- Ginny get your own!" said Ron slapping her hand. Ginny stuck out her tongue  
at him.  
  
"Don't worry dear more is coming up," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thanks Mum," she said.  
  
"Spolied," said Ron in a low voice that only Ginny could hear. She, inreturn, gave him a nugde in the ribs.  
  
"So when's-Ow! Gin!" screamed her Ron.   
  
"Don't poke your brother dear," said Mrs. Weasley, handing her a fresh batch of pancakes.  
  
Then George and Fred came down.   
  
"Yeah, you know how sensitvie ickle Ronkinns is," said George.  
  
"He's highly allergic to Hermione too. He ends up with red-skin syntrome and st..stu.tter..rrs," said Fred. Or   
it can be George, Ginny thought. It was impossible to tell them apart.   
  
"I do not!" said Ron turning red. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh dear, Ron's allergic to us now, Feorge," said Fred.   
  
"George! Fred!," yelled Percy.  
  
"Uh..gotta go" said George.  
  
They gave Mrs. Weasely a quick kiss flooed out of the house before she could say anything.  
  
"Hosenty, what are they up to?" she mumbled.  
  
"Where are they?" snapped Percy who apparted into the kitchen. He was in the kind of anger Ginny never saw before.  
But she couldn't blame him, his robes had red and yellow poka dots all over them.  
  
"Merlin knows what they do now," said Ron.   
  
Indeed, no one in the Weasely clan knows. Now that they have opened an order-mail-in for their joke company,  
life at the Burrow is never quiet. They do more of thier evil doings now than ever. Mum couldn't yell at them   
much since they were so susscessful and brought home alots of money. Ginny sighed, it's only a matter of   
time would they get a real shop and a real lab, instead of thier 4 by 6 yd. room.  
  
"Well I can't go to work like this, what will they say?" said Percy.  
  
"Unless they want to be fired, they won't say anything," said Ron.  
  
"You know Ron's right, you run the department, so stop complaining," said Ginny, poping the last piece of   
pancake into her mouth.  
  
"But-," Percy stamppered.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Gero!" shouted Mrs. Weasely.   
  
Instantly, the poka dotted robes in Percy hands replaced the p.j's he was wearing.  
  
Ron and Ginny burst out laughing.   
  
"Mum dressed you!" said Ginny through fits of laughter.  
  
"Be quiet you two," sid Mrs. Weasley as she shove a bag of pancakes into Percy's hands,"you better go now   
dear, have a great day."  
  
"But-," he stammered.  
  
She gave him a look that's scary enough to make anyone disappear.   
  
"Remember, goooo Gryffindor!" said Ron (in case your're too thick to get it, the robes were poka dotted   
Gryffindor colors).   
  
Percy gave them a glare before he apparted.  
  
After the fun Ginny and Ron played a game of exploding snap. They were at their fifth game when Hermione  
came out of the fire place.   
  
"Hermione!" said Ginny and went to give her friend a hug then held her at arm's distance to take in her   
details.  
  
She was wearing muggle clothes (sneakers, jeans, a designer t-shirt) and looked way more prettier than the  
last time she saw her.  
  
"What happen to your hair?" asked Ron who ears turn pink. Ginny noticed this and giggled.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Er I was jumpping around when I found out I was made Head Girl and my mum who was holding   
a candle accidently burn a piece of it. So we have to get it even out."  
  
It looked more straightened then 'even out'. She must have had long hair before because it only reached to her shoulders  
and several strands framed her face nicely.   
  
A weird silence followed after that because Ron was staring googly eyes at Hermione. Ginny was too busy trying  
not to laugh. Hermione just stood by the firplace blushing madly (i wonder why lol). The tension was too much,  
luckily Mrs. Weasley came in just in time.  
  
"Why, hello Hermione, it's nice to see you again," she greeted her with a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione politely.  
  
"Ron, why don't you take Hermione's things to Ginny's room," she said snapping Ron out of his trance.  
  
So Ron left with Hermione's things. Hermione grew uncomfortble under Mrs. Weasley's gaze and went after him.  
  
"Mum?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes love?" she said turning her attention to her.  
  
"They're gonna get married someday," she said.  
  
"I do hope so, she's such a nice girl. Maybe she'll infulence him to study?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Ginny snorted.  
  
"Have faith, dear, have faith" Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug and left to tend her duties.  
  
Ginny went back to her room, hoping Hermione is in the mood to have a girl talk. Foruatly, she did.  
  
"Hey Ginny," said Hermione holding up a box of Berttie Bott's, "want some?"  
  
She picked a safe looking green one out and pop it into her mouth, "Thanks, mmmmm mint."  
  
"Lucky, I just got a sweat falvored one," she said spitting a yellow one out. Ginny made a mental note  
to herself about the yellow ones.  
  
"So," said Ginny,"so."  
  
"So what?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, come oh, don't tell me your're that blind, Ron was practially drooling all over you," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione blushed, "He did not"  
  
"Suure, can you tell me why Ron was staring at you?" Ginny asked, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"I can a sure you that we're just friends and that's it," said Hermione and spit out another ill flavored   
jelly bean.  
  
"Whatever," said Ginny with a smirk.  
  
"So when's Harry coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't know," said Ginny and roll over on her back, "what should I do to get him notice me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I mean, I want him to look at me the same way Ron does at you!" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Just be yourself Gin."  
  
"Like that works," she said.  
  
"I'm always myself," said Hermione.  
  
Ginny roll over on her stomach and prop her head on her hands.   
  
"So you'll admit it, Ron does like you," said Ginny.  
  
"Shut up!," she said, blushing.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and there stood Harry. Nothing about him changed much. He was still shorter   
than Ron, but way taller than Ginny. He was no longer skinny but slender and was still cute.  
  
"Harry!" said Hermione and went to give him a sisterly hug.  
  
"Hello Herm, nice hair," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Ginny from arcoss the room. She was too embarssed to get up and walk  
over to him.  
  
He reply with a nod. "Gotta talk to you and Ron," said Harry to Hermione who nodded.  
So then they left.  
  
Ginny turn around, laying on her back.   
  
"So much for being yourself," Ginny said to herself. Her vision became blurry and she wip away the tears  
causing it.  
  
*************  
  
So do you like??? Sorry it took so long. I wanted to be longer. See how nice I am!!! I deserve reviews ppl!!  
Post tommorrow, promise! 


	3. The New Ginny Weasley

A/N:Just like i promised, chapter 3.  
  
Disclamier: I own nothing but the plot okay??  
  
Oh and beofore i start i need to answer a few questions to my fellow readers.  
  
2 angle and everyone else, yes chappie no.1 is just the recent time. Chapter two and   
future chappies (until notice) are just the flashbacks.Do you get it?? I'll probably   
post a Death Wish Part Two somewhere along the story.  
  
  
Okay enough babbling, let's go on with the story!  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The New Ginny Weasley  
  
The rest of the week had not been so good for the youngest Weasley. Hermione,  
Ron, and Harry, in which she calls them 'The Dream' team, were talking amongst  
theirselfs. Even Hermione won't tell her what they talk about. So Ginny spends   
most of her time in her room either crying her heart out or cursing her brother  
for having Harry as a best friend.  
  
Saturday morning, Ginny woke up in good mood due to the fact Harry bid her a   
good night. Like always, the bathroom was crowded.   
  
"Good morning Gin," Ron yawn.  
  
"Morn' Ron," she replied with a smile.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Fred (or it could be George hmmmm...) stepped out.  
  
"Good morning Ginny," he said.  
  
"Morning Fred," said Ron and Ginny and the same time.   
  
Ron got a little distracted so Ginny sneaked past him and into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey!" yell Ron from the other side of the door, "I was here first."  
  
Ginny start to squeeze toothpaste out of the tube and into her toothbrush.  
  
"To..o.ba...d," she said from a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
Ron bang the door several times but then stop knowing how stubborn she was.  
Ginny smirked, knowing she won. After rising, spitting, and doing whatever  
she does in the restroom, she open the door to find Ron in a postion that  
can only be described as 'I Got to Pee!!!'.   
  
Laughing, she went downstairs and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Morning Ginny," she said.  
  
"Good morning!" she said, still grinning.  
  
"Hello Gin, what's so funny?" ask Harry who was sitting across from  
her.  
  
Ginny was little surprise at first because she didn't see him there   
and that close to her.  
  
"Uh, well Ron, Ron needed to pee," she said blushing madly and became   
suddenly intersted in her pancakes.  
  
"Er okay, anyways, Mrs. Weaselys says we can go to Diagon Alley today," he  
said to Hermione who nodded in reply.  
  
"I can't wait to see the Nimbus 2002!," he said.  
  
"I don't see why you want a new one, your firebolt is perfectly fine," Hermione  
said, trying to reason with him.  
  
"Who says I'm buying it for me?" Harry said, eyes twinkling.  
  
Ginny drop her fork on her plate and gasp.  
  
Harry put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhhh, be quiet I want it to be  
a surprise."  
  
Ginny giggled and put up her hand, "I won't tell, scout's honor."  
  
"Your're a scout?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I just thought it was the right thing to say," she said, picking up her  
spoon. Harry and Hermione laugh.  
  
"Well I'm impressed Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Well it's about time he get off that Clean Sweep of his (a/n: i no clue  
what so ever what kind of broom Ron has so yeah) and on a faster one. Plus   
I get to see the look on Malfoy's face when he sees it," Harry said rubbing   
his hands together in a somewhat wicked way.  
  
To their horror, Ron came down the stairs, "Malfoy see what?"   
  
"Cough, er uh the new spell Hermione learned," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, the new spell," said Hermione, covering for Harry who was shocked.  
  
Being the somewhat clueless person Ron was he went along with it.  
  
"Er, okay, as long the spell causes him loads of pain," he said evily.  
  
Hermione roll her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."   
  
Harry let out the breath he was holding, looking relieved and sneaked  
Ginny a 'thanks' glance. Of course, Ginny blushed madly after that.  
  
************************  
  
"Okay here's some spending money for you," said Mrs. Weasley handing Ron   
and Ginny each a pouch.  
  
Ever since Mr. Weasley had been promoted head of the Department of Magical and   
Muggle relations, they have earn a bit more money than before.  
  
"Thanks mum," they replied.   
  
"Okay I'll meet you kids at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at noon," she said,"have fun   
dears." Then Mrs. Weasley left.  
  
"So where do we go," Ginny asked. She turn around and saw the retreating backs of the  
dream team. "Hey wait for me."  
  
"Get lost Ginny," said Ron bitterly. Ginny poutted but then a smile spread arcoss her  
face.  
  
"But I don't have a watch, how can I tell the time?" she said.  
  
Ron gave her a exasperated look, but Harry came to her defense.  
  
"Here," said Harry taking off his watch, "you can barrow mine."  
  
"Yes, barrow Harry's," said Ron quickly, shoving the watch into Ginny's hands.  
  
"Bye, see you later, and try not to get lost," he said. Before Ginny could protest, the  
dream team disappear off into the crowd.  
  
She curse at Ron and then slide on Harry's watch. Perfect she thought and went on to her  
shopping.   
  
She first brought a new robes since her old hand me are, well, old. Next, she stopped at  
Flourish and Blott's for her new books. Ten mintues later, Ginny was walking out of the   
book shop with an armful of her brand new books.   
  
"Okay, robes, check, ink, check, books, check, and.." said Ginny making a mental list of  
all the supplies she need for her six year at Hogwarts, ".. Ooff!"   
  
Books, parcels, and bags, flew everywhere. Ginny immeditly bent off to retrive her items when  
a head collied with hers.  
  
"Sorry," said a voice, "here let me help you."  
  
Ginny retrieve her things and stood up to find her self face to face with cute blond. He was  
about her height, only an inch taller, myterious gray eyes. His blond hair was spiked up. He  
was also had a killer body.   
  
The boy handed him one of her fallen books.  
  
"Thanks," she said, not talking her eyes off him. He seem to realize this and smirked. That smirk  
looked very familiar, too familiar, she thought.  
  
"So are you new around here?" the boy ask her.  
  
"Er..no, I've shopped around here loads of times," she said walking towards the leaky cauldron, to her   
surprise, he followed.  
  
"Really, I've never seen you around here before," he said, "what school do you go to?"  
  
"Hogwarts, I'm starting 6th year," she said, "you?"  
  
"Samething, but I'm starting 7th year," replied the boy.  
  
They got closer to the Leaky Cauldron when Ginny saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The boy seem to see  
them too and stiffen beside her.   
  
"Er, well i got to go, catch you later," he said.  
  
"Okay thanks," she turn around but he already disappeared off into the crowd.  
  
"Who was that?" said Ron who suddenly appeared, Harry and Hermione were standing behinde him wearing  
suspious expressions.  
  
"I really have no clue," said Ginny honestly. Ron didn't believe her of course.   
  
"Okay, then, we'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron," said Hermione pulling the fuming Ron away from Ginny.  
"see you later."  
  
Ginny looked at their retreating backs.   
  
"What is his problem?" she said to herself.  
  
Ginny then spend the last hour shopping for Christmas presents. She got Ron a broom polish to go with  
the Nimbus Harry's going to give him. While still at the quiddtich shop, she got Harry a alarm clock  
that looked like a snitch, but bigger. She brought Hermione a book called, "50 Amazing Curses to   
Get back on Your Emeny". Certainly, Ron would want to see the 'new spell' Hermione learned. With ten  
sickles left, she went to browse the newest shop in Diagon Alley, 'Radiance', a beauty supply shop.  
  
She enter Radiance and found it full of customers of which, are mainly of the female population. The   
store was divided into four sections: skin care, hair care/styling, make up, and beauty books. Thinking,  
that skin care, hair care, and make up were too expensive, she decicde on beauty books. Ginny made her way   
past the purfume counter in the make up section. She practially had to run beacuse some lady in hot pink  
robes was threating to spray her with 'Purfume de Ooo La La', which in Ginny's opioion, smells like dragon  
dung.  
  
Panting, she finally got over to the beauty book section. To her surprise, only a few customers were there,  
while, the rest of the shop was crowded.   
  
A pretty woman in hot pink robes came up to her. "May I help you Miss?" she ask.  
  
"Er I'll just have a look around," said Ginny, blushing.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be at the check out counter," she said then left.  
  
The store was very very neat. The books were in alpabetical order and divided into sections. Ginny decide on   
Hair and Skin care.   
  
"Ten Steps to Hair and Skin Care, Your Ulimate Guide to Beauty: Hair and Skin, What You Need to Know about   
Hair and Skin, Twenty Easy Potions to Beautiful Hair and Soft Skin...hmmmm this sounds good," said Ginny out   
loud to herself.  
  
She took the book out and when to the counter.   
  
"Ahhh back so fast," said the lady.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly.  
  
"That'll be six sickles please," she said.  
  
Ginny took out her money bag and paid her. The lady then took out her wand and tap it one, to remove the   
alarm, twice to wrap it.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day," smiled the lady.   
  
She took it and stack it on top of all her other shopping. When she reach the place beyond the doors, she took   
a deep breathe, happy to be away from the stronge perfume. Unfortunely, one of the crazy women spray her with   
the stench. Ginny walk into the crowd and saw some people wrinkle their nose and step out of her way, but she   
was too hungry to care.   
  
Ginny made it to the leaky Cauldron with a minute to spare.  
  
"Oh there you are Ginny, you gave me such a fright!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
She put down her things (using the books to hide the presents) and sat down to eat.   
  
"I was just shopping mum, besides I don't see Ron back here yet," said Ginny muching down a sandwich.  
  
"Ron was her 10 mins earlier, I thought you all were shopping together. I scared me to see you go alone,"   
said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
Ginny looked around the roon to find Ron. He was sitting off in a corner with Hermione, Harry, and Cho  
Chang. Harry looked to be having a good time with Cho as they were laughing together and sitting some  
what close to each other. They were talking about something, but Ginny didn't care because it pained her  
too see Harry with any other girl. Tears start to fill in her eyes.  
  
"Um mom I..I got to go to the rest room," said Ginny and made a run for it.  
  
She went inside and made sure no one was in there and lock the door so no one can go in. Immeditaly,   
the tears she fought back started to fall down her cheeks. She silently curse herself and ran her face  
in cold water.   
  
"What does Cho have that I don't?" said Ginny. She lift her face and look into the mirror. A girl  
with curly red bushy hair, dull brown eyes, dry lips, and shallow skin. I can't believe I looked like  
this, Ginny thought.   
  
"Duh, you just cried, what do you expect, radiance?," said a nagging voice in her  
head.   
  
Ginny ingore it. No wonder he dosen't notice me. Cho is beautiful, and intelligant, i'm nothing but  
crap, she thought.  
  
"But you're prefect!" siad the nagging voice again.  
  
Ginny told the voice to shut up.  
  
"You can't do this to me, I shape who you are-," said the voice.  
  
"Yeah, look at my life now," Ginny said out loud.  
  
"Well you do have a point.." said the voice.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Ginny angrily.  
  
"You don't want to push me away, who would you talk to on lonely nights?" said the nagging voice.  
  
"Any one but you, It's time for a new improve Ginny Weasley," said Ginny.  
  
"Don't do it," said the voice.  
  
"I'm going to have Harry no matter what! And you can't stop me!" said Ginny.  
  
"Your're stubborn!" said the voice.  
  
"Well I didn't earn the name, The Fire That Doesn't Go Out, for nothing," said Ginny, "First step,  
find out what in the world Cho is doing here."  
  
The girl gave herself another dunk in the water and wipe her face dry. She unlock the door and  
walk to the table the dream team was sitting.  
  
"Hello Cho!" Ginny said brightly in such a way, it was dangerous.  
  
Several surprise faces look up on her.  
  
"Oh boy! It's going to be a long day." said the voice before it was shut out by it's owner.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Yeah!!!!!! Chapter 3 is done! Whoppieee! I'm sooooo happy. I've been typing since i got off  
detention. Anyhow, i hope you like it. Please, please, review!!!! It helps me write better and  
gives me more inspiration. Thanks all who are reading this. I'll post tommorrow, i promise! 


	4. Flying Lessons

a/n: Yeah more reviews i'm sooooooooooo very happy!!! Also,   
wut do you mean by "I know who's the girl Ginny saw Harry with?".   
I didn't remember writing something like that, weird. Anyways   
thankx for guessing.  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Flying Lessons   
  
  
"Hello Cho," said Ginny again. She grab a chair from a table nearby  
and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Er..hello, Virgina... is that right?" Cho ask with that pretty smile of  
hers.   
  
"Just call her Ginny, everyone does," said Ron.  
  
Ginny gave him a glare which only surprise everyone at the table.  
  
"This is so deja-vu. I mean we all go to Hogwarts," said Ginny  
stupidly.   
  
She had to use every inch of her dignity so she won't  
slap herself for the lameness (no such word, no? It just fits,  
sorry!).  
  
"Um, actually I just graduated last year," said Cho. She shift in  
her chair uncomfortblely, making Ginny smirk.  
  
"So what do you do now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm training to became Medi-Wizard," she replied.  
  
"That's really cool," said Harry looking at her with new  
interst.  
  
"Really? That's what I want to become too!" Ginny lied.   
  
"No you- ow!" said Ron, but Ginny cut him off short by poking him  
hard in the ribs.   
  
"What did you do that for?" Ron yelled at Ginny.  
  
Ginny look back at him innocently.  
  
"I'm sorry, just stretching," she said.  
  
Her brother winced, "Well it bloody hurts!"  
  
Cho then walk over to Ron's side and give it poke. To nobody's surprise,  
he howl in pain. Mrs. Weasley came running over to see what's wrong.  
  
"It's just a bruise," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Cho then took out her wand.   
  
"I can mend it, just give me a sec," she said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley step back and Cho swoop down and mutter a spell. The bruise   
grew bright red and fainted away.  
  
Hermione gave his ribs a jab. Ron didn't screamed with pain like   
before.  
  
"It's healed," said Ron practially jumping with joy.  
  
"Oh really," said Ginny bitterly. She was hoping she would mess up.  
  
"Thank You Cho!" said Ron.  
  
"Your're welcome!" she said.  
  
"You got to teach me that spell," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, he got this knack for trouble and it'll sure come in handy,"  
said Ron.  
  
"Uh, well it's really complicated..." said Cho putting her wand   
away, "besides, it takes days."  
  
Harry look kinda put down.  
  
"I can teach you," said Ginny suddenly.   
  
Several surprised heads turn to her.  
  
"Dear..." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No mum, I can do it. I've learn the spell last year with er...  
Madam Promfrey," Ginny lied again.  
  
"But you have to be pre-mead or a qualify witch to learn it since  
the spell can go wrong in so many ways," said Cho.  
  
Ginny then felt like kicking herself and hexing Cho right then and  
there.   
  
"Uh...," Ginny stuttered, not knowing what to say.  
  
Why does she have to be smart little bugger? Ginny thought to herself.  
Luckily Harry recuse her from any more embarressment.  
  
"You better not Ginny we might get in trouble. Won't want to lose   
your prefect badge, do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh, okay then," said Ginny. She sat back down and drank a bottle  
of butterbeer rather fast.   
  
"Well, we better go now," said Mrs. Weasley checking her watch.  
  
"Okay mum," said Ron then turn to Cho, "Thanks again!"  
  
"Yeah, see you," said Hermione looking a bit jealous (hmmmm... I wonder  
why?).  
  
Then they left to the fireplace. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley bid their good byes.  
Ron had to come back and drag Ginny to the fireplace leaving Cho and   
Harry alone.  
  
"Hey, let go!" Ginny said. She struggle to get out of Ron's grasp.  
  
"Just leave Harry and Cho alone for a minute okay?" said Ron.  
  
"Why?" said Ginny. She went around the corner and spy on them.  
They seem to be engaged in a conversation.  
  
"Because Harry needs to tell her something that's why! So don't  
mess it up for him," said Ron.  
  
But Ginny wasn't listening. She was too busy watching them. Suddenly, Harry  
gave Cho a hug. Ron, who was standing behide her, sneak Harry a thumps up when  
Cho wasn't watching. Ginny's heart gave out a pang of sarrow when he smiled   
back at Ron.  
  
Harry gave Cho a last wave and ran back to his friends.  
  
"Harry, you sly dog!" Ron joked.  
  
"Shut up! At least I'm trying!" said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron ask, picking up his shopping.  
  
Harry smirked and nod towards Hermione who was getting floo powder from   
Mrs. Weasely.   
  
Ron's ear's grew pink.  
  
"I don't know what your're talking about," he said.  
  
*************  
  
Ginny threw all of her shopping into her old trunk and laid down on her bed   
to think.  
  
"Damn Cho!" said Ginny to herself, "Why can't she get her own guy?"  
  
It's bad enough she's pretty, intelligent, and athletic, but pre-mead?? Of  
all of the people who could of stand in my way, it had to be her, Ginny thought.  
  
She kicked off her shoes and bury herself in her comfy blanket.   
  
Well at least their not offically dating. Besides she had her chance, all of   
the years at Hogwarts, but she didn't do it. This is my year. Now that she's  
not at Hogwarts, Harry is good as mine!  
  
Now that's she's out of the picture, what should i do to get him to notice me?  
If only.. if only we can spend some time together, alone. Too bad were not in  
the same year or we can study together, she thought.   
  
"I don't know," siad Ginny outloud, "what should I do?"  
  
"What should you do what?" said a voice.  
  
She pull the covers off her and saw Harry stand by the door.  
  
"Er... nothing," she said blushing.  
  
"Okay," said Harry.   
  
He walk around the room, taking in the decoration.  
  
"Your room is very... er pink," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well my parents can't afford to um.. get it repainted," she said in  
a whisper.  
  
"So what are you doing here? Hermione's downstairs, reading," she asked him.  
  
"Oh, we're just wondering if you want to play quidditch with us," said Harry   
picking up a photo. It was one of Ginny tooken last last year.  
  
"I don't know how to fly," said Ginny.   
  
Harry put the photo back down and turn to face Ginny.  
  
"If you want I can teach you," he said.  
  
"Oh I don't know," said Ginny. She didn't want to embarrass herself  
in front of Harry and make quidditch look bad.  
  
Then Harry gave out his puppy dog eyes making him look irresistable   
and sexy. Ginny try not to jump on him and kissing him senseless.  
  
"Oh come on Gin, let Harry tech you to fly," he siad.  
  
Then she thought to herself.. it would let me spend more time  
with him... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
"Okay!" siad Ginny outloud.  
  
"Great!" said Harry.  
  
"When do we start?" she ask him.  
  
"How does after the quiddtch match between me and your brothers sound?" he   
with a smile.  
  
"Sure," said Ginny smiling back.  
  
"Alright then, see you later!" And with that, he left.  
  
When he was out of hearing range, Ginny double up and gave out a whop.  
  
Oh I can't believe it, flying lessons from the guy of my dreams! She thought.  
Then she suddenly slap her face.  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
The next few hours Ginny was looking through her wardrobe, looking for   
something to wear, but came up with nothing. Instead, she decide to   
do her hair for once.   
  
She sat in front of her old vanity table and look at her relection. Ginny   
try to copy a hair style from a supermodel in the Witchweekly magzine and   
failed.   
  
"It's only going to get mess up anyways," she said and just tie it back   
in a messy high ponytail.  
  
"Well it isn't that bad," she said looking into the mirror.  
  
She dug into her drawer and try to find some lip balm. To her luck,   
she used it all. Bugger! She thought and licked her lips instead.  
  
Then there was a tap at her window. She went over and found Harry flying on   
his broom.  
  
"Come on down!" he said and fly away.  
  
Ginny smiled, ran downstairs to the small field that the Weasleys owned. The  
place was perfect for flying since some muggles lived nearby. Tall tress surround  
it making look it like an overlarge fort.  
  
Harry was flying in the air, waiting for her. To her disappointment Ron was   
there too on his Clean Sweep.  
  
"There you are," said Harry flying down to her, "ready for your flying lesson?"  
  
"Yeah, is Ron staying here?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron then came down.   
  
"Well you need someone to help you if you fall off the broom or something, which  
is most likely. I don't know why you try Harry," said Ron.  
  
"Just helping out," said Harry, "Okay Gin first stick out your hand and say...  
  
************************************  
  
"Is this right Harry?" said Ginny trying to get on the broom. Harry was  
trying to show her to get on it faster.  
  
"Yeah. Okay now the kick off, just use one of your feets and kick from the  
ground," he said.  
  
Ginny did what Harry told her but she end up fall on her butt. Ron, who   
was flying above, laughed. She gave him a glare and return to her lesson.  
  
"Here your're suppose to do like this.." Harry call the broom into his hand  
then mount it. Using his left foot, he gave a the ground a kick and was off   
in the air, zooming gracefully.   
  
"Do you get it?" he yelled from apove.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Okay try it again," he said.  
  
She called the broom into her hand and mount it. She then mimick Harry and   
gave the ground a kick, but unfourately she kick too hard.   
  
"Ginny!" yelled Ron. He watch her sister zoom left to right, up and down, even  
in squares. They try to stop her but she was going fast and it was unpredictable.  
  
"Get" she zoom pass, "Me" "Off!!".  
  
Suddenly she shot straight down and was going to crash.  
  
"Ginny don't point your broom down," screamed Harry.  
  
So she did but went straight into the truck of a tree. Ron and Harry cringed as  
she hit the tree and flew over to see if she was alright. They found her laying  
on the soft ground but was alive.   
  
"Gin, are you okay?" Harry called out to her.  
  
"Yeah, she said just trying to get the feeling back into my bones," she said.  
  
"What!" yell Ron.  
  
"Just kidding, kidding!" said Ginny before his brother can kill Harry.  
  
"Don't ever do that, you scared me to death and to think you could of   
gotten yourself killed!" rambled Ron.  
  
Ginny got up and look up to Ron.   
  
"Geez you sound like mother!" Then she and Harry started cracking up.  
  
****************************  
  
"Come on Gin, the train leaves in 30 minutes!" yelled Ron from downstairs.  
  
"I'm almost done, just wait a minute," said Ginny.  
  
It was September the frist, the day they take the Hogwarts Express to the   
school. Ginny was starting her sixth year while Ron, Hermione, and Harry,  
their seventh and last year at Hogwarts.   
  
She already pack and ready to go, but she couldn't find her wand. She remebering  
puting it in her deak drawer because Harry was teaching her to fly and she didn't  
want to lose it. Ginny blush at the thought.  
  
"Hurry up, I'm counting to ten or we'll go with out you. One, two, three-," said Ron.  
  
"Bugger!" Ginny cussed. Then double check her drawer. As she was doing this, she   
stepped on something thin.   
  
"There it is!" siad Ginny. It was lying on the floor.   
  
It must of drop on the floor instead in the drawer Ginny thought.  
  
"-six, seven-"  
  
She immeaditly stuck it in her pockets and ran downstairs as fast as she could.  
To much of her luck, a rubber chicken was in her way causing her to slip and cut her  
lip on a lose nail.   
  
"-eight"  
  
With no time to lose, she continuing running down the stairs. Ginny used her   
handkerchef to wipe the blood away and made a mental note to kill Fred and   
George for leaving their prank items laiding around the house.  
  
"-nine, ten! Okay were lea-"  
  
"I'm here!" said Ginny running past Ron and out the door.  
  
It took couple of seconds for Ron to lock the house and climb into the taxi cab.  
  
"Finally!" he said squeezing in the crowded car.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting in front with the taxi driver turn around to face them.  
She was probably making sure that they were all here beacause she was whispering  
under her breath while looking at each and one everyone of them.  
  
"Last chance to get what you forgot," she said.   
  
Everyone shake thier heads.   
  
"Okay, to Kingscross please," said Mrs. Weasley to the driver.   
  
And so they pull out of the Weasley's driveway.  
  
****************************************  
  
Okay I'm gonna stop now. So far so good??? I hope so.   
Review please!!!!!! I'll love you forever if you do.   
  
  
Thankx for all who posted!!!! Luv you!!!  
  
Sorry it took so long, I wanted to add something to it, the other  
one wasn't really good.  
  
I'm not sure when i'll post maybe Tuesday or something. Bye! 


	5. The Dream that 'Almost' Came True

a/N:Sorry Guys to Keep you all waiting I was busy and stuff. Any how, have no fear I'm here.   
I'm not sure if this chappie would be any good as the other ones but i'm really working on it  
i hope you all like it.   
  
Now on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!!  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter Five  
A Dream That 'Almost' Came True.  
The taxi pulled into Kingscross. Harry and Ron went to get trolleys from the station and  
helped the bewildered taxi driver carry out the trucks. Ginny and Hermione were trying to  
keep the owls quiet and Crookshanks, Hermione's pet cat, away from them. Mrs. Weasley  
paid the driver and hurry the kids onto the station.   
  
"Okay Harry, Ron, you go frist and hurry," shouted Mrs. Weasley as she looked on her  
watch. They had only five mintues before the train would leave.  
  
Casually, they walk towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. A nearby train   
whistle causing them to panic and run through the solid barrier.  
  
Mrs. Weasly then shove Ginny and Hermione indictating them to go on the platform. Just  
like her brother, they casually walk to then broke in a run.  
  
Blackness fall over her and before Ginny could get adjust to it, she appear at platforms  
9 3/4. She look up to find the familiar scarlet steam engine which had the words "Hogwarts  
Express" on the front in gold. Hermione and Mrs. Weasly appear behind her. At that time the   
train sounded, ready to leave.   
  
"Hurry!" Hermione screeched pulling Ginny's arm towards the train.   
  
They levitate the trucks on the train and then waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley out the window.  
  
"Bye mum! See you next summer!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah Thank You Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, waving farewell.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to say that, we love having you here!" Mrs. Weasley replied, "and look  
after your sister Ron!"  
  
"Don't worry we'll all make sure she's okay," said Harry.  
  
Ginny blushed at this.   
  
"Good-bye mum!" she said.   
  
They all stare out the window as the train gave another whistle and the wheels then started   
moving. The Hogwarts bound students waved energetically goodbye until the train rounded a corner   
and out of sight.  
  
Ginny gave out a sigh and sat back down next to Hermione. She was definitly going to miss the   
summer, but then a certain green eye boy gave her a reason not to. Blushing, she sneak a glance  
at Harry. He was engaged in a conversation with Ron about quiddtich. She tried to look 'intrested'  
in what they had to say but then got bored.   
  
She turn to Hermione to find her curled up in a book. Crookshanks was in her lap purring in   
comfort. She was, of course, studying no doubt. Ron seem to finally notice this too.  
  
"Hermione! For Merlin's sake please don't tell me your're studying!" said Ron.  
  
"Okay I won't," Hermione replied without looking up from her book.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Honestly your're so engaged in studying for the N.E.W.T.S, which is bloody  
months away, you won't even know if You- Kno- I mean Voldemort, is sneaking up on you or not!" said  
Ron.   
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh and shiver at the same time. Even though they use the Dark Lord's   
name when refering to him now, it still didn't seem right.   
  
Hermione then shrugg and opened her mouth to say something but Harry inturrupt her.  
  
"Speaking of old Voldie, there's something I been meaning you tell you guys," he said, looking  
cute and serious at the same time.   
  
Hermione finally put down her book to listen. Ginny lean in closer so she won't miss any thing he  
will say. She was kind of excited. They never inculde her in one of their 'conversations'. She edge  
in closer and waited for Harry to speak, instead he gave her a weird look.   
  
Ron then sigh. "Ginny, leave," said Ron.  
  
Darn, I was so close, Ginny thought. She pouted and left.   
  
Alone now, Ginny went to find a compartment. Luckily there was an empty one three compartment away  
from the Dream Team's. She sat by the window and watch the green rolling plains before her. The   
scenery was peaceful it try to make Ginny fall asleep. She fought it against it for awhile because it's  
a bad idea to sleep on the train while others run lose. Ginny shuttered recalling what happend last  
time. She woke up and found herself with green hair, streaked with silver. Yuck! Slytherin colors, she   
thought.   
  
Pretty soon, she got really tired and sleep won over. Oh well, nothing will happen she thought and drift  
off to sleep.   
  
*********************  
  
Ginny open her eyes to find Harry sitting across from her. She blushed when she realize he was  
watching her sleep.   
  
"Oh, your're awake," said Harry, smiling, "did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I haven't had a good sleep ever since Fred and George started that  
joke company of theirs (remember, it's only a mail-in order, not shop)," said Ginny.  
  
Harry laughed.   
  
"So where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked him.  
  
Harry look back at her with grin. "They're... busy," he said.  
  
Ginny gasp and laughed.  
  
"I knew they're an item!" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad too, no more the denying crap," he said.  
  
She smiled at him and thought of his brother's wedding and wondered if she would ever have something like  
that.  
  
"Ginny?" said Harry softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny answered. She almosted melted from the sound of his voice.  
  
"There's something I've been denying too," he said looking down on the floor.   
  
"Really? What?" said Ginny, hoping for the best.  
  
Harry looked back up and made eye contact with her for awhile and lean in closer to her. Ginny's heart rush.   
He lean in closer until their lips touched. She was surprised but kissed him back. She just couldn't believe  
the guy of her dreams was kissing her! And to think Harry only saw her as Ron's little sister, she thought.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door opened a girl appeared by the door.   
  
"Sorry the other compartments are full mind if i- oh.."  
  
Harry was about to pull away but Ginny put her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss.  
  
"sorry didn't mean to inturrupt." She hear the girl finish and left the compartment.  
  
Then they had to pull apart and both started gasping for air.  
  
"Damn Weasley, I never knew you could do that!" said Harry in a very un-Harrylike voice. Ginny thought  
that was odd but shrugged it off and pressed her lips on his. He deepened it and an shiver went   
down her spine. She closed her eyes and wished the moment would never end, but then she woke up.  
  
*******************  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and saw blonde hair instead of a messy jet-black. She started to wondered is he could  
change hair color when she reliaze it wasn't Harry, but the blonde boy from Diagon Alley! She had been   
dreaming all along!! She started to curse at herself and the blonde boy tilted his head to kiss her   
better. She wantted to pull away, but she find that she couldn't. He was pressing his whole body on her and he  
weigh more than her.   
  
To her horror the door open and the Dream Team stood there, haried spread on their faces, wands out.   
Ginny closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next and pray she'll make out of it alive.   
  
The compartment exploded with curses.  
***************************  
  
Wauhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Sorry I had to do a cliff there. I'll post tomorrow since i have no school anyways. Please  
Review plz! Thankz!!! 


	6. Malfoy for Dinner

A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I'm horriable. Sorry i haven't been updating but i'm  
having a bad week. Anyways i'm back for now. I'm gonna try to post  
more now okay??? Go ahead and flame me if your're mad at me.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
****************  
  
Chapter 6  
Malfoy for Dinner  
-----------------  
"You think she's alive?" came a voice.   
  
Suddenly a warm hand landed on her hand.   
  
"Yeah, just knocked out," said the owner of the hand. It sounded alot  
like Harry, Ginny thought.  
  
She saw nothing but blackness. Her entire body ached with pain. Ginny wondered  
what happened. She tried to sit up but her body wounldn't allow her. In fact,  
she couldn't feel her arms whatsoever. Ginny begin to panic.   
  
'Okay, what happened, where am I, and where are my hands????'   
  
She heard someone shuffle around and whispher something that sound like  
'enervate'.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes flew opened. She saw several burrs hovering apove her. She  
blink to clear her vision.  
  
"You okay??" asked Hermione as she put her wand alway.   
  
'Oh so that's who enervate me'  
  
"Sure, when the feeling comes back to my hands," said Ginny.   
  
She turn her head to put her hands in view and gave out a sigh of relif when she  
found it was still there, attached to her body. But yet something wasn't  
right. She tried to move it, but nothing happend. Then   
something clicked in her head.  
  
"Alright, who did the jelly curse??" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Har.. wait.. yeah it was me," said Ron sheepishly," but i really meant to   
aim at Mal-ferrt over there." He point to a white blur in a cage.   
  
'What in the world is Hegwig doing in here? Wait a minute that's no  
owl, that's a ferret!'   
  
Ginny tired to stand up, but her jelly hands wouldn't balance her out.   
  
"Here, let me help," said Harry. He slide his hands under arms and pull her  
up on her feet. Ginny blushed at his touch.  
  
"Thanks," she said, " counter-curse please."  
  
Harry tap his wand on her arms and whisper a spell. Instantly, the feeling came  
back to her arms.   
  
There was absolute silence in the room. Ginny felt weird and akward.   
  
"So, who's ferret is that?? It's awfully cute," said Ginny. She slide  
her hands into the cage and held it aganist her chest, storking its back. The  
Dream Team then burst out laughing.   
  
"What's so funny??" she asked.  
  
But they were too busy rolling in their tears of laughter to answer her.   
  
Ginny sighed and sat down.   
  
"Do you know what are they laughing about? Hmm, Malferrt?" Ginny as the  
ferrt.   
  
Malferrt gaze his beady black eyes at her. Ginny was surprise to find  
hatred and all too familiar sneer on his face.  
  
"You know what, you remind me of Malfoy when he was turn into a ferret  
back in my third year," she said.  
  
The ferret gave her a look that said, 'Stupid, I am Malfoy!'  
  
Ginny gasp and put the ferret down beside her.   
  
"Ron, don't tell me that ferret is Malfoy," Ginny said.  
  
The red head stop laughing and calm themselves down.   
  
"Okay, I won't tell you," said Ron.  
  
"Actually it is Malfoy," said Harry. He went and tried to grab Malferrt  
but he ran away and hide behind Ginny.  
  
"Stupid git," Ron muttered.  
  
"I can't believe you did that, Hermione!" Ginny smiled.  
  
"But i didn't," she said.  
  
"I did," said a girl by the doorway.  
  
Ginny thought she looked familiar, and remembered she was in her dream. Well, sorta.  
  
Ron stood up and high five her.  
  
"He pertty much deserved it. No git kisses my sister and gets away with it,"  
said Ron, pounding his fit into his hands.  
  
"Ginny, this is Kassie. Kassie, this is Ginny," said Hermione.  
  
Ginny shook hands with the girl. "I'm guessing you are the one who saved me from the   
dreadful horror of Malferret?"   
  
Kassie nodded. "Well not excatly..."  
  
"Kassie came into our compartment and she said something about a redhead kissing a blonde," said Harry.  
  
"So we figured Malfoy is up to something so we..." continued Ron.  
  
"Ask Kassie where you were and here we are now," said Hermione.  
  
"With a very embarrssed Ginny and an angry white ferret," said Ginny, grinning.  
  
Ron finally caught Malferrt and held it by it's tail. Malferrt squeaked and started to kick and   
struggle against Ron's grip.  
  
Kassie took out her wand and roll up her sleeve. "Well, better preform the counter-curse."  
  
"No!" said the Dream Team all at once.  
  
She looked taken back by this sudden shout out, that she took a step back and raise her hands in a surrender.  
  
"Okay, okay, no counter-curse. You don't have to scare the hell out of me."  
  
"Sorry, it's just that," said Ron, whose eye gleam with laughter, "we want to pay him back for   
all the misery he caused."  
  
"So what do you plan to do??" asked Ginny.   
  
The Dream Team look at each other and grinned. "You'll see," they said, "you'll see."  
********************  
  
The Sorting Hat just finished with 12 new Gryffindor first years. Everyone was hungry and talked with their friends.  
  
"Attendtion, attention please," called out Professor McGonagoll.   
  
Everyone quiet down as Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I'll like to welcome the new first years and one new fifth year to Hogwarts and the new  
DADA teacher, Mrs. Figg," he said.  
  
At that point Ginny saw Harry's mouth pop open.   
  
"Hey, wasn't Mrs. Figg the muggle who baby sat you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't look at me I didn't know she was a witch either," said Harry.   
  
Mrs.Figg waved to him, and Harry waved back.   
  
"Also another reminder that Hogsmeade allows visitors for 3 years and above. An answer to   
a owl from one of our students," Dumbledore said looking at George and Fred ,"that No, the   
Forbidden Forest will not be renamed to 'Go Ahead Come Inside, It's Compeletly Safe, Forest."  
  
There was a laugh from the students as the twins put on fake sad faces.  
  
"I'm happy to anouance that Quiddtch is back!!"   
  
At the sound of those words, everyone (mainly the qudditch teams), screamed out in joy.   
"Now, i believe that's all i have to say. Well... except for dig in."  
  
The gold plates in front of the students and staff, magikly appeared with declious food. Most ohh in  
surprise and began to eat.   
  
"I'm so glad Qudditch is back!" said Harry.  
  
"Me too, I have been waiting to try out for the keeper postition," said Ron through a mouth  
full of food.  
  
"Me too!" Ginny piped up.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Ginny, you still don't know how to fly."   
  
"I'm sure more lessons from Harry would help," she said.  
  
Harry nodded and asked Kassie to pass the mash potatoes.  
  
"Here," said Kassie, "so what happened to Malferrt?? Some Slytherins aske me if they seen Malfoy."  
  
"You didn't tell did you," said Hermione.  
  
"Of course not, I just played the dumb new girl and asked 'Who's Malfoy'."  
  
"Good," said Harry.  
  
Ron nudge Ginny on the ribs. "Hey guys, Snape's gonna eat"  
  
Ginny wondered what this is supposed to mean, but turn her attention to the Potions Master  
anyways.  
  
He was talking with Trelawny, or rather, Trelawny was annoying him. He ingnore her and turn to  
his meal, which was, to his suprise a huge dish with a pan covering it.  
  
"He's gonna go for it," said Harry.  
  
Snape place his hand on the hand of the pan....  
  
"Come on.... come on...," said Ron.  
  
Now he has a firm gripe of the handle...  
  
"Did you do the spell right??" asked Ron.   
  
"Yes, now shut up!" said Hermione.  
  
Finally Snape took the lid off the pan and to his horror he found a ferret with an apple its mouth.  
At that moment, the entire Great Hall cracked up. Even the teachers were speechless. Professor Dumbldore  
was twinkling.  
  
"Three," said Harry.  
  
"Two," said Ron.  
  
"One," finished Hemione.  
  
At that moment, the ferret turned into...  
  
"MALFOY!!" screamed Snape.  
  
Malfory was sitting in his meal with an apple in its mouth. With one back of his left hand, he  
rubbed it against his face. He did that for five seconds until he realize he was no longer a   
ferret. That was when he jumped off the table and ran out of the Great Hall with everyone laughing  
so hard, they were almost crying.   
  
"That *haha* was *hahhahah* wicked!!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Thank You!!!" said the Dream Team who were grinning so hard, that it hurted.  
------------------  
SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY   
SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I am soooooooooooooooooooo   
very very very sorry for being a lazy jerk and not posting. I was too busy working on my website  
(catsgobaf.dot.nu) and Neopets came in the way along with school. I couldn't get to it until   
i was looking through my pc and read this chapter and realize I MUST POST CHAPTER FIVE!!! I'm   
very very sorry!!!!   
And also, 45 more days!!!! Yea! Oh June, please don't be late!! 


End file.
